Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in vast interconnected networks of computing devices capable of exchanging immense amounts of data. For example, Local Area Networks (LANs) may connect hundreds or thousands of computing devices in a single network. As time goes by and the demand for data continues to grow, improvements in network devices for data centers will help meet that demand.